


my mother is a fish

by 101places



Series: h [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, I mean technically she's an original companion I Guess, just not of the doctor, rp backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: When Jasmine Clarence was a little girl, she sat on her mother’s lap and listened to stories about a magical man in a blue box and a magical girl who had died for him. She grew up to those stories, and always believed them to be real. They weren’t too difficult for her to believe. One of her mothers was a fish, after all.Backstory for an RP OC.





	my mother is a fish

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this'll mean nothing to anyone who doesnt rp with me uhhhh
> 
> i do plan to make a multi-chapter w jazz in it One Day but like........ not for a while

When Jasmine Clarence was a little girl, she sat on her mother’s lap and listened to stories about a magical man in a blue box and a magical girl who had died for him. She grew up to those stories, and always believed them to be real. They weren’t too difficult for her to believe. One of her mothers was a fish, after all.

All of her life, she knew that somewhere out there, was a woman who looked identical to her mother, running through the stars and saving worlds. She thought about her, sometimes, and wondered what it would be like to meet her. But those thoughts were always just that. Thoughts. She never believed she’d actually get to meet her.

So imagine her surprise when she was at university, studying a course that she hadn’t really set her heart to, and she saw a woman who looked just like her mother, but was so obviously not, walking down the corridor, another woman fast on her heels.

Of course, from the stories she had grown up with, Jazz knew that this could only mean bad things for herself and her peers. She knew that Clara Oswald brought danger with her. But instead of being afraid, she just felt excited.

Finally, she would get to meet the woman who had such a profound impact on her mother.

So she did what any curious student would do. She found out what the most overwhelming danger currently was, and she ran head-first into it.

The situation turned out to be complex, and just as deadly as she’d initially imagined, but Jazz kept her chin up and held onto her determination to prove herself to that woman. And, prove herself she did. In fact, by the time the mess was cleared up, she’d proven herself so much that Clara was willing to let her come along.

Granted, she had no clue who Jazz’s mother was, but, well… the way Jazz saw it, she’d hardly get to observe Clara naturally if she had full context. Right?

Clara’s companion, a woman called Me who Jazz would later learn was immortal, was less thrilled to have Jazz aboard- to the point where she put her foot down and told Clara that they couldn’t have a vulnerable human hanging about the place, with ‘certain people’ on their tail. Clara sighed and nodded, pretending to agree with her friend’s judgement.

...But then, as soon as Me disappeared to finish cleaning up the mess of their adventure, Clara turned to Jazz with a conspiratory grin, and signalled for her to come aboard her ship and hide.

And that’s just what Jazz did.

Her time as a stowaway on the diner TARDIS didn’t last too long. Me discovered she was there, and threw her hands in the air and gave up.

“Fine,” She said to Clara, “You can keep her. But don’t cry when this blows up in your face.”

Clara just grinned over Me’s head to Jazz in response.

Later, when Clara was in the library reading, Me pulled Jazz aside with her own little smirk on her face.

“I know who you are, Jasmine Clarence. You can stay, but just because I want to see the look on Clara’s face when she works it out.”

So Jazz became the companion of the immortals Clara Oswald and Me, travelling with them through time and space, having fun and saving lives. The longer she stayed with them, she found herself growing to understand her mother’s stories more and more. These women were, truly, incredible.

However, she also found herself beginning to understand something else. The effects of immortality.

The longer you live, the harder it is to put worth on the individual. You begin to feel disconnected from people, seeing the bigger picture, but missing the small details. You might catch yourself saying something like ‘We saved the whole planet! So what if a couple of people died in the process?’

This attitude was one that made Jazz uncomfortable. She thought, ‘Why bother saving anyone if you can’t value the life of an individual?’ More and more frequently, she found herself having to hold her immortal companions to higher standards. To push them, to make sure they never forgot how important life was to all of the mortals they claimed to want to protect.

The longer she traveled with them, the more she found herself realising her importance to them.

They needed her, or at the very least someone like her, around. They needed someone to remind them to never settle for less. Someone to hold them responsible for anyone who was lost due to their jaded cynicism.

So what if it was idealistic? She’d prefer that, to ever giving up on a single person’s life.

She’d prefer to be thought a fool than to be thought cruel.

As she travelled with Clara and Me, she saw many beautiful sights. She saw the rings of Akhaten, and helped quell a civil war. She helped to found the Zygon Ark, and became one of its three chief defenders. She visited an entire planet, erased from all starmaps, home to countless supposedly extinct fauna and flora, and discovered its hidden secret.

Yet throughout it all, she never forgot her roots. She never forgot home. So, naturally, she chose to return. Just for a visit, she said. And it was just a visit- just- where Clara and Me were concerned, ‘just a visit’ meant solving at least one complex timey or spacey problem. This was no different.

They managed to survive, but not without Clara coming face to face with Jazz’s mother, Winnie, and that perfect act going up in flames. Both ‘original’ and echo were shocked, Jazz was horrified, and Me just couldn’t fight back her laughter.

The revelation resulted in an extremely awkward conversation for all involved, and Winnie made her disapproval of Jazz’s travelling known.

But after everything she’d seen, Jazz couldn’t just give it up. She finally felt that she’d found a place where she fit. Despite how worried her mothers were, she couldn’t stop. Didn’t want to stop.

In the end, Clara swore that she’d protect Jazz as if she was her own daughter, and that had to be enough for Winnie.

As they left in the diner TARDIS, Jazz looked back over her shoulder and smiled.

“I’ll visit!” She promised, then disappeared through the doors.

The trio continued on with their travels, seeing more amazing sights and toppling more horrible evils.

Jazz met the Time Lady Missy, finding her company surprisingly enjoyable, if you ignored all of the half-hearted attempts on her life. She helped Clara orchestrate a jailbreak, and aided Me going undercover in the Triton bureaucracy. But one adventure stuck with Jazz more than the others.

It was a mostly unsuccessful trip to New Earth, during which both Clara and Me ended up getting caught up in some scandal at the University. That wasn’t the important part, however. What was important was the stray kitten that the trio came across while heading back to the diner.

It was small, weak, and clearly abandoned. There was a unanimous decision to take it with them.

Back in the TARDIS, after treating its injuries, a discussion was had about what to name it- her. Me suggested simply calling her ‘Cat’, but Clara strongly opposed this, thinking it was too impersonal. The two bickered back and forth for a while, before Jazz suggested compromising and calling her ‘Catherine’. Neither seemed to pleased with this, but they relented.

For a while, things continued as normal. Clara, Me and Jazz travelled from time to time, while also taking care of the small kitten they had adopted. However… as time passed, it slowly became apparent that this kitten wasn’t a regular Earth kitten.

She was a Catkind.

Clara and Jazz wondered if taking what was essentially a baby onto the TARDIS with them without going through any kind of security check was illegal, but Me waved the concerns away. Catherine likely would have died if they hadn’t stepped in. Regardless of the legality of it, what they had done was morally sound.

And, anyway, they had a time machine. If it was a problem, they could just run away.

More time passed, and Catherine began to grow. She became more humanoid, and learnt how to walk and talk. Jazz wasn’t present for all phases of her development, but even so, she found herself quickly growing attached to this feline child. She thought of her as her baby cousin- and found some degree of amusement from the fact that she now had a fish and a cat as family members.

Now a quartet, they continued to travel. They opened a CIA agent’s eyes to the corruption of Gallifrey, they got stuck in- and saved- an alternate timeline thanks to the use of a Continuity Bomb, and helped to fix some of the damage caused by the rumour of the Hybrid.

All around, things seemed to be going well. Everyone was happy. Everyone was healthy. Everything was good.

Then, they were caught up in another situation.

With no knowledge of how they’d arrived, Jazz and Catherine woke up in a dark room. There, they were told something, and then given two options. They could either agree to have their memories erased, and return to where they’d been taken from, or they could agree to take part in a series of deadly challenges.

Without hesitation, Jazz decided to have her memories erased.

Catherine, however… picked the other option.

With what little memories Jazz had of the event, she- along with Clara and Me- raced to find and save Catherine. They managed to discover the secrets of what was happening, but for Catherine, they were too late.

She was just a child, and she had died.

Jazz tried to continue travelling. She really did. But things weren’t the same. Eventually, she just had to ask if she could go back home. She couldn’t stay in the TARDIS, not when everything just reminded her of who they’d lost.

Before her friends left, Jazz gave them her number. “If anything ever happens, if you ever need me, just call.”

And they did.


End file.
